Wrong Name Wrong Time ReWrite
by M00NW0LF51
Summary: This is a rewrite of a previous story of mine. If you want go check that out. Anyway this is a soulmate tattoo au. If there was one thing Niehabella regretted from her life so far, it would be that she never told him her real name. - lil preview there. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey! So I finally got around to rewriting this story! Hopefully it has better grammar now. It definitely will be more detailed. Anyway, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or Twilight.**

* * *

If there was one thing NIehabella regretted from her life so far, it would be that she never told him her real name.

When she met Elijah, she was ecstatic; and why wouldn't she have been? She had just met the owner of the name that was written on her since birth. Her soulmate, her one and only, her future, and her forever was standing right in front of her. There was just one problem. She had introduced herself by a fake name.

Of course she regretted this incident, but it was hardly her fault. Any vampire would be wary of another's approach. As she got to know Elijah, however, she started to deeply regret her mistake.

Every time she ran into the man that was meant to be her soulmate, she thought about telling him of her mistake. However, she never gathered the willpower, or something got in her way.

Sometimes, Niehabella wondered if she would ever gather the courage to tell him.

* * *

 **Well, leave a review or a like if you want. Little forewarning, don't get too attached to this story XD. I can never manage to upload consistently.**


	2. The Meeting

It was a late evening in 18th century New Orleans when she met him for the first time. She was in the corner of the bar having a drink alone, when it seemed she had caught the attention of another vampire.

"Good evening, madam," Elijah began, as he walked up, "I happened to see you from across the way, and couldn't help but notice I had never seen you here before."

Niehabella understandably, was nervous at his approach. Her last encounter with an unknown vampire had not ended well, and she had learned to be wary of the unknown. However, this man did not seem to mean her harm, but her instincts were telling her to play it safe.

"Good evening," she began, "My name is Isabella. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Elijah replied, with a somewhat confused look on his face, "I am Elijah."

Hearing this, Bella froze. The burning sensation on her left shoulder immediately let her know of her mistake; of course her instincts would lead her wrong. As she looked up to meet his eyes, she realized two things.

One, she had just met her soulmate.

Two, he did not know that it was her.

* * *

After introductions, Elijah quickly sparked up a conversation with Bella. He seemed overly curious to Bella; however, their conversation flowed smoothly.

The two were quickly immersed in conversation and continued to talk for what seemed like hours, until Bella realized the time.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed as she hurriedly readied herself to leave. "It's nearly 9 o'clock! Im dreadfully sorry Elijah, but I must leave. Maybe we will run into each other again one day soon."

With that, Bella ran from the bar before Elijah could stop her.

* * *

 **Alright! I've started working on the story again! I know its been a really long time, but senior year started and suddenly I was swamped with work. I promise I'll try and post more regularly. See you soon, Moony.**


	3. The Return

The second time Bella ran into Elijah was through his younger brother, Niklaus. After the incident in New Orleans, Bella felt the need to travel again. In one of her visits to London, Bella had run into Niklaus. Not making a connection between the two, her and Niklaus quickly became friends, and began to travel together.

They travelled together for years, but eventually Niklaus wanted to return to New Orleans. Not wanting to leave his friend behind, he asked Niehabella to join him.

* * *

"Nia!" He shouted, coming down the stairs. Klaus, of course, knew her real name after traveling with her for years.

"Yes Nik?" Bella questioned, "Why are you yelling?"

"I've decided to return to my city. I'm ready to return to New Orleans. Would you care to join me?"

Bella considered it. On one hand, this could lead her back to her soulmate, who she foolishly ran from. However, this could also be a fruitless endeavor. Finally, deciding the positives outweighed the negative possibilities, she answered him.

"Why not? I would love to see the city you created Nik."

"Are you sure Nia?", Niklaus asked. " I have old enemies and deep seated rivalries within the city. I wouldn't want you to walk into danger without knowing of its existence."

"Of course I'm sure, Nik." Bella reassured him. "I am your friend, I'm not going to abandon you at the first sign of danger. Always and forever, remember? Who knows, maybe I will even reconnect with some old friends of my own."

With that, the two friends began packing for their journey back to New Orleans; the supernatural hub of America.

* * *

 **Look at that! Two updated chapters in one day. Well, I'm on a roll. Can't stop now. If you read the old story, or are reading the new version and enjoying it, leave a comment and let me know! Also, if you've come over from the old story, and had things you wished were in the old story, or things that you wouldn't want removed, let me know :)**

 **Moony**


	4. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or Twilight**

* * *

After travelling around for several weeks, the two friends finally reached New Orleans. Immediately, the two made their way to the Mikealson's home.

Upon entering the house, the first thing Bella noticed was how spotless the house was. It seemed unnaturally clean. Niklaus, while Bella was making her observations, was already ordering the servants around.

"Nik, where should I put my bags?" Bella asked, unsure of what to do in this new place.

"Follow me, Nia, I will show you where your room is. I have the perfect one in mind." Nik replied, grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs.

After Niklaus led Bella to her room, he quickly went to his to drop his own belongings off. Bella, having already unpacked using her speed, began heading towards the stairs to find him when she heard the door to the house open.

* * *

"As I said Marcel, Niklaus should be returning soon," Said Elijah as he looked around. "Actually, it seems he is already here. Welcome back, Niklaus."

Klaus bypassed Bella on the stairs in a flash, and was suddenly downstairs with his brother talking. Bella stopped in place, as she listened to their reunion.

"It's good to be back, brother. How are you, Marcel?", Klaus asked, as he hugged his adopted son. "Where is Rebekah?"

"Im doing quite well, Nik. I remember Rebekah said something about going into town this morning, but I'm not sure which one. She is most likely at the square." Marcel replied.

As Klaus began his next sentence, he was interrupted by a sudden question from Marcel.

"Is someone here with you Nik? I thought you were traveling alone from London."

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to join the conversation, Bella flashed down the stairs and in front of Marcel, oblivious to the well-dressed original now frozen in the dining room behind her.

"That would be me," Bella said as she reached to shake his hand. " Pleasure to meet you, Marcel. My name is Isabella."

As she said this, Elijah made his way to stand behind her. He was not going to let her go so easily again.

"Hello again, Miss Isabella. I was beginning to fear I might not see you again. How have you been since our last encounter?" Elijah questioned.

Bella froze. She was not expecting to run into him so soon, but she should have known Elijah would know Niklaus. She turned around from the now confused faces of Marcel and Klaus, and froze in place at the sight of him.

* * *

 **Well, I'm up to four rewritten chapters now. What are y'all thinking?**

 **Moony**


	5. A Secret Name

**I do not own TVD or Twilight**

* * *

Bella was frozen in place. She had not expected this meeting so soon, if at all.

"Hello Elijah," Bella finally forced out, "I have been good, thank you, and I hope you have been as well. Nik, can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?"

Klaus agreed, although confused, and the two walked into another room.

* * *

"Nik, you didn't tell me that your brother's name was _Elijah_." Bella stressed as she moved about the room, frantically looking for something.

"Well, you did not tell me you knew him, _Miss Isabella_."

The sound of fire could be heard briefly from Bella's side of the room. She had activated the soundproofing spell hidden in all rooms of the house.

"Nik, I need to ask you a favor. In coming here, I did not realize I would be facing as much as I am from my past. Can you call me Isabella, instead of my real name? I do not know who to trust yet. My name is not something that is common knowledge, and I would like it to remain that way for the moment." Bella walked towards the window of the room she had pulled Nik into, admiring the view as she spoke. "I promise Niklaus, I do have my reasons, but I fear for now they should stay secret. I do not want to risk anyone finding things out until I am ready."

"I understand Nia, but why—", as he began his question a knock sounded at the door. Bella ran and quickly put out the spell, and they both went to see who it was.

"Klaus," started Marcel as the door opened, "Rebekah is home, and is not very happy with you and your sudden appearance."

"Well, _Isabella_ , it seems it is time for you to meet my sister. Shall we venture into the other room to greet her?"

* * *

 **Well, the next chapter is going to be a little different than before. I decided that a little more plot and reasoning were needed.**

 **Hope you enjoy, Moony.**


	6. The Letters

Upon meeting Bella, Rebekah quickly forgot her anger at Klaus. She was ecstatic to have another girl in the house, and swiftly formed a fast friendship with the new girl. If Isabella was not with Niklaus, she was with Rebekah or in the Mikaelson library.

In the time not spent with her two friends, or in the library, Bella could often be found wandering New Orleans, or conversing with Elijah. However, after a few weeks, her conversations with Elijah began to dwindle, and so did her feeling of belonging.

After her conversations with her soulmate began to die down, Bella noticed Elijah's fondness of a witch in the quarter. How Klaus never noticed she would never know, but there was no denying the connection was there. Every time Niehabella tried to talk to Elijah after a certain point, he was always busy, whether with Celeste or with business. Isabella eventually decided she had outstayed her welcome, and secretly began to get ready to leave.

* * *

While Bella loved Niklaus like a brother, she could not stay in the same house as Elijah anymore. She needed to leave in order to gather her thoughts. So, she began to pack her essentials.

* * *

After a week, she was ready to leave. Having made all of the necessary arrangements for her departure, Isabella sat down at her desk, and began to write.

* * *

Bella had finished two letters, for Niklaus and Rebekah, when her writing ceased, and she began to ponder. She was not close to Marcel, and felt no need to leave him letter, but she still felt the need to say something to Elijah. While she did not converse with him much in the later days of her stay at the Mikaelson house, their conversations stuck with her. Their late talks in the library over literature and history had formed a bond between them, however insignificant it now was to him. Finally, she decided to write a letter to the entire family, and give Niklaus and Rebekah theirs in secret.

* * *

After delivering her letters, Klaus and Rebekah's to their rooms, and the family letter upon the table, Bella crept out of the house and began her travels again; but with a heavier heart than before.

* * *

 **If anyone would like to see what the letters actually say, let me know. I'm toying with the idea of posting them within the one-shots story I have on my page.**

 **\- Moony.**


End file.
